His Reunion
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: Snape leaves the world looking at the pair of eyes that resemble the ones that meant so much to him. Now, will he be able to reconcile with Lily when he meets her again? Oneshot.


"Look at me," Snape rasped, feeling his life force slowly ebb out of him. The boy turned to him, and Snape gazed into those emerald irises. How he loved those eyes. Well, not specifically the boy's eyes, but _her_ eyes. The last time he saw them, they were dull and void of life. But in his final moments, he let himself believe that he was looking up once more into Lily Evans' eyes as he succumbed to the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Soft, white light teased Snape's eyelids open. He blinked a few times and ran his hands over his face to rouse him from drowsiness. He found himself in a small glade partnered with a trickling stream to his left. Confusion filled his mind. His neck still tingled where Nagini's fangs had torn at his flesh, yet he could feel no pain. He was breathing regularly and noted the air felt- different, somehow. A bit lighter and crisper. Sunlight filtered through the tree canopy, dappling the area with its warm glow.

Snape turned his head as he heard light footsteps. He began to stand in order to face this newcomer, but his legs gave out the moment he laid eyes upon her face.

Lily.

Lily was here. He had to remind himself to breathe as he felt his heart finding its way back to its normal beating pattern. He stared in awe, unable to speak even if he wanted to. It was almost too much. She looked as radiant as ever. Her fiery hair cascaded down her back, complimenting her curves. Her creamy skin dotted with freckles looked as pristine as ever, with no scars to match. Her green eyes seemed to pierce his very soul as she smiled at him. It didn't quite reach those magical eyes of hers, but it would do for now. Tears began to prick his own eyes, as he tried to deny that she was truly here. Wherever 'here' was.

"Lily," he finally managed to breathe out, though could not find any words to complete his thought.

"Hello, Sev," Lily responded. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

Snape was unsure how to proceed. Her tone hadn't exactly been warm and friendly; yet, it wasn't full of ice either. Guilt and a bit of worry planted themselves at the pit of his stomach. Of course things were never that easy. Of course all the evils he had done weren't going to be forgiven so quickly! What kind of fool must he have been to believe that she would dismiss everything because he helped save Harry in the end? He had been a monster to the boy. He could see that now. The only hope he held onto was that she could one day forgive him, and maybe, just maybe, they could build their friendship back to the way it used to be before he screwed everything up. She had used his nickname, so that was a plus. As for his answer, he nodded and added a quick "Yes, it has."

They stared at each other then, both waiting for the other to start. Eventually, Snape couldn't take the silence anymore and he asked shyly, "So how are y-"

"How could you? Did our friendship really mean so little to you that even after I was gone, you had to bully my son? Were you that much of a child that you had to berate someone twenty years your lesser because of a grudge you formed back at school? A grudge that you partially caused?"

Snape moved to speak but she continued. "Oh, I know you blame James for stealing me away, Sev, but can't you see that you pushed me away first? Yes, he was a real prat in the beginning, but he changed, Sev. He changed for me. You changed, but…not for the better. And I know they bullied you, believe me. I was there for most of it. They didn't have the right. But no one ever does."

She finished her last sentence quietly, though the raw passion in her voice was still evident. Snape's cheeks were wet and he tasted salt on his lips. She was right. Everything she said was correct. Oh, he could try to come up with excuses on why his actions were justified, but he knew it wasn't right, nor would it help mend the bond that was broken between them long ago.

"You're right," he spoke weakly. "About everything." He hung his head in shame. "I can't even begin to apologize for all the things I've done; to you, to Harry, to the whole Wizard World and…even to Pot-…James. Being here, even for these few moments, has made my head so much clearer, but I know that just because I realize what I've done does not forgive anything. I truly am sorry, and if you'll allow me, I wish to make amends. I'll keep working until you forgive me, and continue even after that. I don't want to lose you again, Lily. Your friendship means more to me than my bloody pride. It always has. I was just too foolish to see it before."

He knew how pathetic he looked, but for once, he didn't care. He stared at the dirt, hoping she would say something. Instead, he heard movement and before he could look up to see what she was doing, she crouched in front of him and he felt her hand under his chin. She gently lifted it and stared into his eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear. I forgive you. I also never thanked you. Yes, you may have done terrible things in your past, but you always saved Harry in the end. I know the danger you put yourself in every time you were with Voldemort, and the hate you must have suffered when the world turned against you after Dumbledore's death. Thank you for helping to save everyone."

She pulled him up into a tight hug. Snape was unresponsive for a moment, hardly letting himself believe this was happening. But then he was wrapping his arms around Lily, and holding on tightly, never wanting to let her go. They stayed like that for several moments before parting. Lily's usual smile was back in place and Snape was beginning to feel the corners of his mouth turn upwards for the first time in ages. His tears had subsided, but the lump in his throat was still present for the time being. Whether it was due to grief, guilt, or joy, he wasn't certain, but it didn't matter to him now. Lily's eyes were twinkling with glee, and it was because of him! She grasped his hands and pulled them both up to their feet.

"Before we leave here, there is one other person who wants to talk to you," Lily stated, talking a few steps to the side and looking in the direction from which she had arrived. Snape followed her gaze and found a tall man with brown hair and glasses standing there. Snape took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Potter."

"Snape."

There was a brief and slightly awkward silence before Snape continued. "We never got along, Potter… but I think we can try to change that. I deeply regret the things I've done in my past, and apologize for the ones that have harmed you. I hope that they won't get in the way now." He cleared his throat and slightly extended his hand. "Perhaps we can start over?"

James took a look at Snape's hand, before smiling. "Of course. I know I'm to blame for starting our rivalry in the first place. I am truly sorry for all those years of merciless bullying brought on by my hand," He grasped Snape's hand. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for looking out for Harry."

Snape nodded curtly. "And thank you, James." James' forehead wrinkled in confusion. "For taking care of Lily when I left her alone."

James smiled. "You are very welcome, Severus."

They both turned to face Lily, who was beaming away at the two of them. She raced in between the two of them, grabbing one of each of their hands and started to pull.

"Come on, you two. Sev, there are so many people that you have to see!"

Snape let her drag him away and for the first time in his life, he felt a foreign emotion blazing through his chest. He thought for a moment before deciding that this must be happiness. Pure, unadulterated happiness.

He couldn't have felt better.

_A/N: So what'd you think? I've actually had this story cooped up in my head for years and could never find any fic that really touched on this, so I finally decided to write my own! Let me know how I did with a review, whether it be a compliment or critique! :D_


End file.
